October 19, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:47 Dragonian King hi lily 6:47 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:50 Dragonian King okay i need to get rid of this pizza avatar seriously lol 6:50 Flower1470 XD You are now away. 6:57 Dragonian King okay i made a jack o lantern avatar brb You are no longer away. 6:57 Flower1470 lol 6:58 Dragonian King i'm back :D Lily how does it look 6:59 Flower1470 it looks great 6:59 Dragonian King thanks check out my updated profile lol Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:00 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:00 Dragonian King sup peep hows my new avatar? :D 7:01 Loving77 Looks nice silly. :P 7:02 Dragonian King thanks i updated my profile too, just for fun Lily can I update the wiki for Halloween? 7:03 Flower1470 go ahead 7:03 Dragonian King yay 7:03 Flower1470 Why do you always ask for my permission? 7:04 Loving77 Yeah why don't you ask for my permission? >:( 7:04 Dragonian King okay Peep, may I please update the wiki for Halloween? lol 7:05 Flower1470 That wasnt my point This is OUR wiki. not just mine or Peeps Peep's* 7:05 Dragonian King yeah i guess it is You are now away. guys check out the new design! :D You are no longer away. 7:12 Flower1470 good ol' Chris That picture always made me laugh 7:12 Dragonian King lol 7:13 Loving77 Nice 7:13 Flower1470 it looks great 7:13 Dragonian King thanks i wanted to put something "scary" as the background picture :P 7:13 Flower1470 LOL 7:15 Dragonian King i just finished a new wordmark there 7:17 Flower1470 so cool 7:17 Dragonian King this place is marked as Gost Crossing (ghost) 7:17 Flower1470 XD 7:17 Dragonian King lol #GostCrossing (TELL YOU FRIENDS) peep you should make a new poll :D im gonna see what chat looks like with the updates ooh i likes 7:21 Loving77 I make a new poll every month 7:22 Dragonian King ohhhhh You are now away. After I make In The End I'm gonna make a Halloween Silly's Zexal You are no longer away. 7:25 Flower1470 you better get writing then lol 7:26 Dragonian King im already starting in the end lol HEY GUYS WE SHOULD HAVE ANOTHER IN THE END CHALLENGE 7:26 Flower1470 NO 7:26 Loving77 No way 7:26 Flower1470 I DONT WANT TO BE HUMILIATED AGAIN 7:27 Dragonian King lol 7:27 Flower1470 That was MORTIFYING 7:27 Dragonian King i would die from another one 7:27 Flower1470 *shivers* 7:27 Dragonian King how do you think i felt i had to be whale :( 7:28 Flower1470 Must've been pretty bad since you cheated in the end (no pun intended) 7:28 Dragonian King lol afk dinner You are now away. 7:41 Loving77 Will just drew all over my hand -_- and my leg and my face You are no longer away. 7:43 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:43 Loving77 and is blocking the computer screen 7:43 Flower1470 Little brothers..... gotta love 'em 7:44 Loving77 And is now putting stickers on my hand SILLY 7:45 Flower1470 I shouldnt be laughing but I am 7:45 Loving77 help me Dragonian King has left the chat. 7:46 Flower1470 LOL 7:46 Loving77 NOOO COME BACK 7:46 Flower1470 that's just cold 7:47 Loving77 Why did I let william do that to me? You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:51 Dragonian King back You are no longer away. 7:52 Flower1470 Wb 7:53 Loving77 Now I have to wash all of this off. -_- 7:53 Flower1470 :P Dragonian King has left the chat. 7:53 Loving77 Oh well at least I won. You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. You are no longer away. 7:58 Flower1470 Wb more chat issues? 7:59 Dragonian King yeah i love these M&M's :D you guys should get halloween avatars too like whale getting beaten You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:11 Flower1470 lol You are now away. 8:20 Dragonian King i cant wait to decorate the wiki for christmas :D You are no longer away. 8:20 Flower1470 geez what about Thanksgiving? Dress Yuma up as a turkey or something 8:21 Loving77 LOL 8:22 Flower1470 I'll have to use my awesome image-editing techniques You are now away. 8:30 Dragonian King loool You are no longer away. 8:58 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:October 2013